Under my Thumb
by General Hux
Summary: General Hux and Kylo Ren's angry sex affair has become a bit more interesting with Ren's ironic little kink revealed. Awkward, dramatic relationship crises ensue. Lots of plot, lots of smut, bad English. (Warnings: Yaoi, daddy kink, domination, Force (both kinds haha), abuse, choking, breath play, hardcore, smut, violence, self-harm, angst, drama, tantrums and other fun.)


**[Small foreward from the trash king himself]**

This story by a terrible game of Five Words in which a wise man replied to the prompt "Sexy Irony" with "Ben Solo's Daddy Kink", as well as a series of extremely inappropriate conversations with my darling friend, thus setting into motion a most disgusting chain of events leading up to this garbage.

I'd like to apologise beforehand for shitty English, bad writing, and general grossness and remind everyone that this is Kylo Ren/General Hux daddy kink smut.

Here we go.

* * *

" _What_ is it this time?" General Hux huffed coldly as Phasma stepped away from mentioning how Kylo Ren was going on another rampage down in one of the control rooms of the Starkiller base. He grit his teeth slightly as he walked, shoulders braced and eyes fixed forward as he walked down the long hallway, where yelling and crashing of random objects being obliterate by utter rage could be heard. Hux stood at the doorway, watching the pissed-off man haphazardly flailing around, yelling and slashing.

"Ren," Hux said firmly, like a disgruntled mother walking in on her children fighting. "What is the issue?"

Ren flinched and turned, quickly withdrawing his lightsaber and walking up rigidly to Hux, pointing an accusing finger.

"Your crew is _disrespecting_ me." He growled, voice deepened somewhat comically under the mask. Hux raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" The slightly shorter man asked; he would've been rolling his eyes if it weren't for his previous experiences reminding him that action wasn't in his best interest. A spark of daring malice flashing in his eyes as he followed up, "Did someone step on your cape?" a slight self-satisfied hiss in his voice, raising his eyebrows and waiting for a response. Ren straightened his posture and went silent.

"... No." He muttered softly, voice cracking slightly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then what was it?" Hux repeated, eyebrows raised curiously. Ren just stepped back, taking a breath and shaking his head, "nothing." He replied vacantly, though his face heated under the mask. Hux stepped forward so now he was in Ren's face.

"Then, if you would be so kind as to _stop destroying my ship..._ " He said sternly, Ren's hand twitching slightly as he stepped back and nodded in response. Hux turned and walked away, leaving Ren to stand there, fuming, alone.

The younger male continued to isolate himself for the rest of the day, pouting alone and wandering about the base while Hux went around ordering calculations and directed the building of a thermal oscillator onto the ice planet. At some point, the General retired to his room, finding Ren hovering about, looking at the blank walls curiously, trying to look occupied, even pretending to ignore Hux's entrance.

The General stepped forward keeping his posture and shoulder held stiff, shoes clacking on the clean floor as he reached out suddenly to place his hands on the sides of the dark-haired male, who winced a bit, turning around. He had taken off his mask, as he usually did when he wasn't walking about the ship. His expression was somewhat wide-eyed, his teeth grit, trying to keep a deadpan façade as Hux moved closer to his face.

"Have you calmed down?" The light haired male asked sternly, albeit somewhat sweetly. Ren nodded, trying his best to keep his expression stiff.

"Do you _need_ something?" Hux asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"No." Ren answered quickly, doing his best to keep a weak eye contact.

"Are you _lost_?"

 _"No."_

"Did you need to talk to me?"

 _"No."_

"Then _why_ are you here?" The General asked, doing his best not to smile at how tense Ren had gotten. Ren swallowed, blinking and eloquently replying, "Well, you're not the only one on this planet." Ren cringed internally at how stupid response was, Hux furrowing his brow a bit and holding back a smile.

"Fair enough." He muttered, hands still on Kylo's waist, the two just staring at eachother now. It was painfully awkward and silent for a few moments before Ren finally gave in and broke eye contact.

"Should I leave?" He asked with an empty inflection, though he knew the answer. The General didn't even answer besides half-heartedly shaking his head, Ren furrowing his brow in frustration, knowing that Hux knew exactly what he was doing here. The dark-haired male puffed his cheeks slightly, pouting a bit.

"Hux..." Ren murmured softly, eyes fixed into the gaze of the redhead, shuffling a bit uncomfortably. The General blinked and gave a thoughtful smirk, pulling the brunet forward by the hips, who bit his tongue to suppress a noise, doing his best to keep his expression cold and vacant because there was nothing he hated more than when Hux crooned over how he blushed and pouted when he was flustered. He was pulled forward against the body of the redhead, then pushed back down onto the small, neatly made bed, and pressed to lay down.

Ren chewed his lip cutely, eyes glinting in the dull light as Hux loomed over him, laying parallel to him and moving to push stray hairs out of Ren's pale face before leaning in to kiss him softly, the long-haired male kissed back with much more force, taking Hux slightly by surprise. Ren gave a sharp and sudden gasp, letting out a choked noise and a flinching, brow furrowin as he pulled away.

"You bit me." He grumbled accusingly, Hux raising his eyebrows as the brunet touched his bottom lip softly, pouting a bit. The General sat up a bit, blinking thoughtfully, "you were being rough." He responded simply, Ren just averting his gaze. He quickly recovered from his 'injury', leaning in again to continue the kiss, Hux smirking into it and pushing him down against the pillows, gently taking a handful of soft, thick black curls and fixing Ren's head back to expose his neck, pulling at the course fabric covering it so he could leave kisses and soft bites along the pale skin. He was careful not to leave marks, though it wasn't like it would matter if he did since Ren dressed like he was going to camping on Damonite Yors-B.

The brunet grit his teeth a bit, puffing his cheeks in determination not to make any noises, not wanting to give Hux the satisfaction, hating to be teased about how wanton he could get when he was like this. Ren squirmed a bit, pressing his hips forward against the dominating male, rubbing his already hardening members impatiently against Hux's stomach as he descending, leaving gentle nips along the pale skin of the taller male, Ren letting out a sound of slight exasperation and impatience but refusing to whine out. He sat up quickly and completely as soon as Hux tugged on his clothing in the slightest, complying immediately to be undressed by the General. He awkwardly wiggled out of his thick fabric as Hux pulled it off of him, frowning a bit when it was thrown on the ground. Ren's face heated slightly as he watched Hux stare at his bare skin, shifting a bit, refusing eye contact.

He turned back when Hux leaned down to kiss him again, pressing forward aggressively, trying to exert any last bit of dominance he had over the General. Ren finally gave in and choked out a soft, shuddering whine as Hux's strong hands pressed softly over his crotch, moving impatiently and pressing forward still into it, wanting more. He pulled away from the kiss, blood-tinted saliva dripping a bit from his bitten bottom lip as he furrowed his brow, propping himself up on his elbows. Hux gave a puzzled look, taking his hand and cupping the brunet's jaw, wiping the blood from his lip with his thumb, Ren still staring at him, pupils blown-out, eyebrows knitted in a look of frustration. Hux stared back calmly, waiting for Kylo to use his words, communicate instead of just pouting.

" _What?"_ Hux finally snapped, sounding exasperated, just wanting Ren to stop staring at him like he wanted to punch him. The brunet shook his head simply, laying down again and pulling Hux forward by his hands, just wanting to get on with it already. The General scowled a bit, confused by whatever Ren was trying to convey.

"Why must you always act like this?" Hux grumbled with a stern look. Ren shrugged, pulling Hux in close to start kissing him again, acting like a pouty child by refusing to use his words and just silently grabbing and making faces to try and convey whatever he wanted.

Hux disregarded the childish façade, passing it off as just a distraction from his impending submission. Hux continued to rub the brunet teasingly, palming up his milky pale thighs, Ren shuddering, thighs quivering slightly, Hux only prolonging the torture until he successfully made the younger male whine out, smirking a bit at how Ren looked away immediately, not wanting to be teased by the redhead for his moans.

Hux sat up, moving his fingers to his mouth, wetting them before moving down to press against the brunet's entrance. Ren immediately flinched and gave a sharp gasp, biting into his lip, hard, drawing more blood from it. The dominant male gave a cold smile, pressing a thick finger into the flustered Kylo Ren, who was already becoming depravedly submissive to the General, which was staunchly adverse to his usual manner of hypermasculine-hyperdominating (to the point of overcompensation). Hux honestly liked seeing him uncoiled like this, finding it much more pleasurable to have Ren under _him_ as opposed to the normal dynamic of General Hux being the one forced to submit to the overzealous woes of the younger (notably, Force-sensitive) male.

Hux slowly slid his finger in and out of the embarrased brunet, hearing him moan softly as he was stimulated. Ren tried his hardest to not make his noises heard by covering his mouth with his gloved hand, but his meek whines of pleasure still seeped through.

"How cute," The General praised with a grin, Ren shooting him a dark scowl.

Hux pulled his finger out completely, Ren giving a shudder in its absence, eyes widening slightly as he watched Hux calmly, indecently re-wet his fingers, eyeing Ren as he tasted him, before slowly pressing his middle finger in, alongside his index finger, eliciting a huff of heated breath from the submissive male. He curled his meticulously manicured fingers as used them to stretch and penetrate the brunet, pressing into the soft spot inside that made Ren let out a

"Look at you, becoming so undone from just my fingers," Hux crooned, voice heavy. Ren ignored that.

Eventually, after he had adjusted, Ren realized that covering his mouth wasn't doing any good for him, so he removed his hand, not only revealing the rest of his face, but also his red cheeks. He let out a string of soft moans, much to his own embarrassment and Hux's satisfaction. General Hux removed his two fingers from his partner, and let out a small chuckle with a tight-lipped, almost smug smile playing at the corners of his lips. The brunet shifted at the now uncomfortable emptiness.

"I think that's enough." He noted in a somewhat bossy manner. Ren only nodded reservedly, as he was still recovering from what he had just felt, legs twitching slightly as he continued to avoid eye contact now, blushing deeply.

The taller of the two curiously studied the General as he moved, averting his eyes quickly as Hux began pulling at the tuck of his meticulously clean shirt from his trousers, hiking it up before undoing the front completely and bringing his thumb, hooked down and under the waist of his pants and pulling them down. Ren's face heated as a blurred outline of the General's impressive cock was released from fabric in his peripheral vision as he did his best not to turn and gape as he had done the first few times they had sex. The brunet knew how easy it was to trigger an onslaught of ridicule from Hux, taking Ren's submissive tendencies as opportunities to spite the taller in retaliation to his daily attacks on General Hux's authority about the Starkiller Base. Everything was an issue up for debate with Kylo Ren, and each debate usually ended up a stalemate with Ren marching away with a huff and a sour remark, his air of overcompensation and need for total control and dominance was so comically contrasted by his sexual submissiveness and tendency to give an almost embarrassing level of silent adoration of Hux's body that teasing him about it was a given. Because of this, Kylo was vehemently careful to, at the very least, give no impression of anything beyond his usual abhorrence towards Hux in fear of being _harassed_ for it.

Despite this, he sucked a soft gasp in as the General spit into his hand in an unrefined display of impatience, slicking it over his already hardened cock. He looked up at the ceiling, slightly chagrined by his own indecency as he could feel a sensation of heated restlessness and want pervading inside him as Hux moved forward a bit, pressing the head of his thick member to Kylo's twitching entrance, making the brunet writhe in anticipation. Hux pushed into the tight heat, Ren giving a low, soft moan as he was pressed into, the quiet, heated murmur drawing to an end as Hux seating himself fully inside the brunet. Despite the preparation, Ren was stretched, entrance tensing around the redhead's thick cock.

The General chewed his lip, smirking a bit down at Ren, whose head was thrown back in a close-eyed, open-mouthed silent look of utter pleasure as he was filled. Hux could feel his own face redden a bit as he stared down at the brunet's pale skin, leaning down to press a hand on the bed, to the left of Ren's face, studying him quietly. He was panting softly, and Hux watched his chest rise carefully, as if monitoring the breaths.

He was snapped from this state by a sudden, shuddering gasp, Ren gritting his teeth slightly and giving Hux a dark look.

" _Move._ " He grumbled impatiently, the General giving a curt, obedient nod, abruptly grabbing the brunet's leg and pulling it up to rest on his shoulder, grabbing his hips somewhat roughly and drawing back his own hips. Ren shuddered at the emptiness as Hux pulled out, letting out a soft gasp as the General pushed in again. Repeating this motions, Hux raised his eyebrows curiously as he gave a slight chuckle in response to the quiet moans beginning to saturate the brunet's heated breaths as he thrusted. The slick sounds as he pounded into the blonde only made Hux want to go harder, precum slicking the already wet insides, reducing the friction that the brunet would never admit he masochistically craved, although the lubrication providing an easier time for both of them.

Despite what Hux would have assumed previously by his usual mannerisms, Kylo Ren was _loud_ during sex. He did his best not to be, hating to be seen as so submissive, but as many knew he could become quickly out of control when he was heated. The taller male continued the soft, breathy groans and whines of pleasure, Hux continuing to thrust into the wet heat, bringing forward the brunet's hips to penetrate him at a different angle; the slight movement made Ren throw his head back suddenly with a yelp, back bowing into an arch from the bottom of his spine, Hux raising an eyebrow and continuing with that motion, drawing desperate moans from the brunet as he penetrated him.

 _"Ah-"_ Ren cried out sweetly, head lolling back as he continued to moan, still-gloved fingers clawing desperately at Hux's strong arms as he continued moaning and gasping hotly. "Harder, daddy... _There_..." He pleaded sweetly, voice dripping with lust and heat. Hux almost flinched in response, brow furrowing slightly and mouth opening slightly to question, gaze broken and fixed again on the brunet's face now, who seemed to not even realise what he'd said.

Ren's mind was too fogged with pleasure to even express concern for what he had said, though in the back of his mind, he definitely was fully aware of what he had said and a growing sense of regret began to pervade in him, though he refused to bring attention to it, opening his eyes to look up at Hux, hoping desperately it went unheard. His gaze hardened as he saw a curious smile curl at the General's lips.

"... What was that?" Hux asked softly, knowing what he heard, continuing to pound into the brunet, who continued to cry out hotly, making it hard for him to respond, though finally managing to choke out a faint, "n-nothing."

Hux just shook his head, deciding that there were more pressing matters at hand and noting that if he pursued this, flustering Kylo while he was already in a state of agitation would most likely end up with the General being Force-choked and Ren prematurely stomping out of the room. He decided to discard and disregard any persistence of it, instead just focusing his attention back on fucking Ren into total submission. He reached down to grab and press the hips of the brunet to the bed, secure, biting hard into his lip as he shifted forward, beginning to slam into the taller male intensely, nearing his climax. Bruises would more than likely begin to bloom beneath where Hux was holding his hips, and he would definitely be sore from the roughness penetration. That was fine; Hux found Ren's post-sex limp entertaining. He kept this in mind as he continued with the aggressive fucking, Ren's entrance pulsing cutely, desperately around Hux's cock.

Kylo let out a choked yelped, breath pinched as his back continued to arch, legs twitching as he pressed his lips together tightly to suppress a moan. His flushed cock smeared scribbles of sticky precum over his pale stomach, which twitched cutely with every penetration. Hux was still pressing hard and quickly into the wet heat, watching Ren carefully, curious as to whether he would hear any other unexpected slips spill from the man crying out beneath him.

The General noticed how the brunet's body would jolt as if a ripple of electricity rocked through him when Hux thrusted into a certain spot. The redhead raised his eyes curiously, pulling Ren's hips in closer and thrusting again into that spot, watching deep brown eyes flutter wide open in an open-mouthed, yet wordless expression of pleasure, only able to release short, desperate pants in subsitiution of moans he was no longer able to muster.

"You like that~?" Hux almost purred, Ren too overwhelmed to even be baited by the spitefully sweet taunt, instead just giving a drawn-out mewl of approval. The General just nodded slightly, pressing his thumbs to the slight V of Ren's hips and pressing him harder, vision almost blurring in wake of the ache in his own hips from pounding into the brunet.

His thick cock had become hypersensitised to the adorable, desperate twitches of Ren's tight insides; Hux becoming a bit awkward and discoordinated in his movements, hitting Kylo's prostate in a more erratic, intense manner, causing the brunet to gasp and choke out desperate cries, Hux pressing a hand to the male's mouth to signal he needed to _hush._ Under his hand, he could hear the soft whines of Ren still, now becoming pleading and saturated with desperate urgency, gloved hand clawing away Hux's own and managing to mumble a few breathy, incomprehensible words, hand now going forward to grab Hux's neck and pull his face down to kiss roughly.

" _Ah-ahh..!_ " Kylo's body gave a final, sudden shudder as Hux hit him again right-on, lips detaching from the kiss in a sharp gasp, as he released all over himself, arms flung around Hux's neck as his body tremored, holding on for dear life as thick, sticky seed spilt onto his cute stomach. Ren's lips brushed the redhead's ear as his body rocked through the final waves of intense climax, and Hux could have sworn he heard the word "daddy" escape again from Ren's lips.

Hux didn't withdraw, though, continuing to press into the brunet over and over, fucking Kylo the whole way through his orgasm. Ren just twitched a bit, defeated, voice broken and soft as he moaned, feeling Hux's cock pulse deep inside of him, filling him with hot, sticky fluid.

The redhead closed his eyes as he pulled out, sighing softly as he did so, rolling over to collapse besides Ren, who was already completely out of it. The General took a deep breath, eyes opening lazily as he looked at Kylo, quietly and carefully reaching up to gingerly smooth back stray curls from his face, sticky with beads of sweat and red from the heat. Ren flinched at the touch, eyes opening to give Hux a dark look, a warning glance, telling him to back off with the unnecessary affection.

"Are you alright?" Hux asked after withdrawing his hand, turning on his side. Ren nodded fervently, eyes now fixed on the ceiling, internally praying that Hux wouldn't bring up-

"So, _daddy,_ huh?" The redhead crooned maliciously, though his conscience told him that was far from his best interest.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Ren's brow furrowed, his eyes quickly breaking cold contact with the ceiling to scowl at the General, jaw locked.

"What?" Kylo muttered, almost accusingly. Hux raised his eyebrows, sitting up.

"Of all the things I could hear you saying during sex, _daddy_ was not one I would ever expect," Hux began, eloquently, voice gentle in the harshest way. "Kind of ironic, for you to be turned on by something like that."

"I didn't say that." Ren muttered in return, eyes darting back to the ceiling quickly, swallowing his anxiety.

"You did." Hux retorted calmly, followed by Ren's carefully constructed, "I did not."

"I heard you," the General cocked his head a bit, curious to hear the excuse Ren would come up with next.

"That was _not_ me." Kylo snapped, rolling over.

"Then who else would it have been?" Hux purred, leaning forward to lay a kiss to the pale shoulder now exposed to him. Ren was silent.

Hux decided to push it, curious to see how far he could get away with the taunting. "I'll remember this, you know, next time you decide to throw a _fit_ over an order of Leader Snoke's, or trying to talk back to me on _my_ own ship; Kylo Ren, so big and bad, likes to call me _daddy_ when I'm penetrating him, and-" He was silenced by a hard elbow to his stomach, Ren getting up and dressing quickly, obviously upset. Hux gave a slight chuckle, watching Kylo pull on his clothes clumsily, wobbling on numbed legs.

"I was just kidding," the General sat up, sounding thoughtful, yet triumphant. Silence.

"Ren, don't get upset, I'm teasing." Hux continued, voice drawling, as if pleading for him to stay, Ren giving an annoyed glance to the redhead, fixing his gloves a bit.

"I am not upset," Kylo responded simply, though he looked on the verge of melting from how red he was, fists balled. "You're pathetic. You think you can upset me with your immature... Lies?" Ren continued, voice faltering slightly.

"I'm going to my room now, General." He concluded as he smooth the front of his outfit, turning and nearly stomping out of the room before Hux could even respond.

* * *

[Some Notes]

First of all: Yes, I know, spit is not lube. Spit should not be used as lube. I'm still trying to verify a commonly-shared opinion on the existence of space lube in SW, so we get spit for now. Deal with it.

Second of all: Thank you SO much to my good friend TheNextHex for helping me through the "preparation" scene. I basically would have stopped the fic there if it weren't for him. 3

Third of all: I do have high hopes to continue this, but would like to see some reception/reviews/critique before I do so. Please note that the next potential chapters will get much more plot than smut, and I'm sorry if there was a lack of non-porn sustinence :E Please, please, please take a moment to give your review/critique to help me improve. I'm so paranoid about how OOC Ren seemed it's killing me. Feel free to tell me I suck ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Fourth of all: Thank you so much for reading this kinky bullshit! I apologise for any bad English, a few scenes were literally hashed through Google Translate because I'm lazy trash who writes things in the wrong language hahaha~

Remember to follow me on Instagram ( IHateKyloRen) if you like whiny bullshit, and to check out my Archive Of Our Own (GeneralHux) ! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
